


Christmas Shopping

by MidoriTenchi90



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Day 11, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Tumblr: makoharufestival, gift wrapping, others are mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriTenchi90/pseuds/MidoriTenchi90
Summary: Its that time of the year to buy gifts for your loved ones, and for once it's Haru that has to be the voice of reason.





	

The holidays were in full swing the moment it became December. Even more so with Christmas shopping and in the Tachibana household was no exception. The normally peaceful family would be frantic during this season, with not just the usual Christmas shopping and photos with Santa and the family, plus many plans of incoming relatives, cooking for a small army, and of course celebrating with close friends.  
Fortunately for everyone the household was spared of many family visits and this year the family are going to celebrate a non-chaotic Christmas this year. Even though this year won't be as frantic, Christmas shopping would still be a hassle.  
Makoto drags Haru through many of the stores in Iwatobi frantically trying to find the best gifts not just for his family but for his friends as well. While Makoto is the voice of reason on almost all occasions, Haru had to be the voice of reason to prevent Makoto from buying everything in the store.

  
"Haru what about th-"

"Too expensive."

"Haru-"

"Too flashy."

"Haru this video game is perfect for Nagisa!"

"No," He bluntly stated but provided a reasonable replacement, "Just get him a gift card to his favorite pastry shop."

"You're right.' Makoto sighs as he places the game back in its place. "Thanks for helping me, Haru."

The stoic blue eyed boy just shrugs at him, they leave the store to head to the pastry shop to pick up the last item on their list.

"I can see why Nagisa loves this shop, they have so many yummy cakes, should we take one back home?" he asked, giving a pleading look at the shorter male.

"Only if you are sure if you have enough for it."He says trying not to look at those pouty green eyes.

"You're right, I still have plenty of time." Makoto perks up again, "Let's head back to so we can gift wrap." he holds up the bags.  
Haru just stares at him but begins to head out Makoto smiles and they all start heading home.

~~~~~~~~~

They take the gifts back to Haru's place to keep them safe from prying eyes. the living room is filled with many tubes of wrapping paper, with two teens covered in tape and paper. Well, mostly Makoto is covered in paper and tape. All the presents Haru made look so perfect that it would a shame to open them, while Makoto's presents are still nicely done but many of the seams were uneven and the tape obviously place hold it together. Though Makoto had fun placin all the tags and bows on each of them  
While Makoto was picking up all the paper mishaps away while haru place all the presents in closets for the time biengs. though while putting them away he noticed there was a present missing.

"Where is my present?" he curiously asked Makoto.  
"I can't buy it with you around, it will ruin the surprise." Makoto turns away to make them both hot cocoa, though in truth he had already bought his gift and was hidden away in his closet back at home.

Haru just stares at his retreating back before putting a movie on to end their day, just glad the shopping was over. Moments later Makoto bring the drinks over to snuggle with Haru.

"Have you bought my present." He volleys the question to Haru

"I did."

"huh, when did you buy it?" 

"Today."

"How?" Makoto was flabbergasted he was sure he would have notice him buying someting or even saw him wrap it up when they wrapping the gifts.

"You were busy." he answered easily without taking his eyes off the televison, though honestly he only bought the wrapping paper since he was out. The gift itself is a handmade sweater that he finally finished making a few days ago. Though Makoto doesn't need to know that.  
Makoto just smiles at him besides Christmas is almost here and he can wait. The christmas shopping chaos is finally over and they can enjoy the rest of the season in peace.


End file.
